Jurassic Time
by AfricaLover1996
Summary: Princess Bubblegum invites the gang for a cruise on the candy Kingdom's revered S.S. Candy Coating. But when the Ice King attacks the ship in retaliation to not being invited, they crash on Isla Sorna. Now they are forced to survive on InGen's Site B. What time is it? Jurassic Time!


Chapter 1: The Cruise

It was a hot summer day in the Land of Ooo and Finn, Flame Princess, Jake, Lady Rainicorn and BMO were sitting around in the Tree Fort trying to find ways to beat the heat. "Jake, I'm bored", Finn complained, "There's gotta be something else we can do to spend the summer instead of just sitting around." "I know what you mean bro", replied Jake, "Hey! Why don't we down to the beach?" Finn immediately gave Jake a death glare. "Oh right, afraid of water", Jake remembered sheepishly. "It's not just that", Finn replied, "Flame Princess can't go anywhere near water and I couldn't live with being responsible for my girlfriend getting hurt." Flame Princess, touched by Finn's words, squealed, "Oh Finn, you're the best boyfriend in the world!" She ran to Finn wanting so desperately to hug him and Finn felt the same but before they could, Jake stepped between them. "Hold up you crazy kids, don't forget the tin foil", Jake scolded. And soon enough Finn was completely encased in tin foil and ready for some hug time.

He always liked hugging Flame Princess and this time was no exception. As they hugged, Jake and Lady looked on with approving eyes and watering ones from Jake's end. "Oh Lady", Jake blubbered, "My little bro's growing up, pretty soon he's gonna fly away." "(Don't worry Jake that day will not come anytime soon)", Lady Rainicorn said comfortingly. Just then the doorbell rang and BMO went to answer it, Peppermint Butler was at the door. "Heroes and Friends of Ooo I bring you a holo-message from Princess Bubblegum", he said. "I play it for you now", he continued, and with that he pressed the "Play" button on the holo-message player. Soon the face of Princess Bubblegum popped up and said, "Dear Finn, Jake, Flame Princess and Lady Rainicorn, Is it summertime already? My goodness, time sure has gone by. Anyways, the letter you've all received is just one of many that I've sent out to our friends in Ooo. It's an invitation for a cruise on the Candy Kingdom's esteemed S.S. Candy Coating. It will be taking us through the Five Deaths, an island chain southwest of mainland Costa Rica. I have already been able to get Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, Tree Trunks, the Lemongrabs, Shelby and many others to join us on our cruise and I'm hoping that you will all be able to make it. Love, Princess Bubblegum." "A cruise? That sounds awesome!", exclaimed Finn. "Oh wait the letter's not finished", Peppermint Butler cut in, "I accidentally hit the "Pause" button by accident." So Peppermint Butler pressed "Play" and the message resumed. "Don't mention this to or even think of inviting the Ice King. The last thing we need is him ruining this cruise for everyone in the Land of Ooo", continued the holographicified Princess Bubblegum, who looked desperate, and with that the message ended.

Jake scratched his jowls thoughtfully for a few seconds and said, "So PB wants us to go on a cruise with no Ice King, 24/7 relaxation and no princesses to save because they'll all be on this ship? I'm so in! What about you darling?", he then asked Lady Rainicorn. "(I too feel an interest in sea-based merriment)", Lady answered. "BMO, Flame Princess are you guys in?", Jake continued asking. "I would love to go!", BMO said ecstatic. Flame Princess looked unsure for a minute but then answered, "I'm only going if Finn wants to go." "Great, then let's ask-", stopped his sentence when he turned around and realized that Finn wasn't there anymore. "Finn? Where'd he go?", Jake asked. "Up there", said BMO, pointing to the ceiling. Sure enough, there was Finn clinging to the ceiling for dear life. "There is nothing you could say that would make me go on that boat", he bluntly stated. "Cruise line", Jake corrected. "Look I don't care man!", Finn yelled, "The point is it's over the ocean and on top of that we're gonna be on a boat, think of what could happen! What if we get shipwrecked? What if no one come looking for us? What if we're stranded on an island forever?" Flame Princess hated it when her boyfriend became hysterical so she immediately took action. "Finn, you're overreacting. I admit I'm a little scared too, but we're going to have fun, I promise", she said. Deciding to push it even further she continued, "It won't be the same without you. You're friends will miss you, I'll be all alone and let's face it Finn, a vacation without you is really no fun at all. So please come sweetie, if not for your friends then for me?" Finn groaned uncomfortably. Flame Princess was so thoughtful and he loved her so much, how could he say no to her? "Alright, fine I'll go", Finn immediately relented. Flame Princess squealed excitedly and said, "Yah! We're going on a cruise!" And with that everyone went to pack their stuff for the trip, unaware of the journey that would soon be thrust upon them.


End file.
